SETE VIDAS - EPÍLOGO VIDA 2
by DWS
Summary: Sam arrisca a liberdade para descobrir a verdade sobre a morte de uma mulher que ele nunca conheceu: Jessica Moore. Para isso, conta com a ajuda de Ed Zeddmore, seu novo e improvável parceiro. E, na estreita fronteira entre a vida e a morte, o agente federal Jensen Ross vê-se às voltas com dois inesperados anjos da guarda. Continuação de VIDA 2, mas seguindo caminhos diferentes.
1. MOMENTO DE MUDANÇA

**_7VERSE : VIDA 2_**

_EPILOGO** VIDA 2**__: ESTRANHAS PARCERIAS_

CAPÍTULO 1

MOMENTO DE MUDANÇA

.

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Sam arrisca a liberdade para descobrir a verdade sobre a morte de uma mulher que ele nunca conheceu: Jessica Moore. Para isso, ele conta com a ajuda de Ed Zeddmore, seu novo e improvável parceiro. E, na estreita fronteira entre a vida e a morte, o agente federal Jensen Ross vê-se às voltas com dois inesperados anjos da guarda. CONTINUAÇÃO DE **SETE VIDAS-VIDA 2 **(www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2), mas seguindo caminhos totalmente novos.

* * *

**ANTES**

(Leia na FIC **SETE VIDAS - VIDA 2**)

Em um universo alternativo, Diana paga o preço de ser uma Winchester obrigando-se a viver longe do marido Luke e do filho Benjamin para mantê-los em segurança. Mas, nem eles nem ninguém está a salvo do distorcido senso de humor do Trickster. Diana enfrenta o Trickster num mortal jogo de dardos onde o que está em jogo é a vida de todos que são importantes para os Winchester. Diana falha e a promotora Jessica Moore e o ghostfacer Harry Spengler encontram seu fim. Jimmy Novack é salvo no último segundo por Castiel.

Treinado por John desde garoto para tornar-se um caçador de demônios, Sam nunca foi para a Universidade de Stanford e nunca conheceu Jessica Moore. Ou melhor, só a conheceu instantes antes dela ser assassinada.

SETE VIDAS se passa no universo ficcional da série Supernatural. Em termos de cronologia, situa-se em algum momento entre o episódio 3x11 (Mystery Spot) e a ida de Dean para o Inferno no episódio 3x16. O ano é 2008.

* * *

**AGORA**

**MOMENTO #1**

.

– Grávida?

Diana Winchester confirma com um movimento de cabeça, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente por seu rosto ainda mais bonito pela ausência de maquiagem. Como pudera deixar aquilo acontecer? Nestas horas, odiava ter nascido loura. Não podia ter acontecido. Estúpida. Irresponsável. Inconsequente.

Sam dá um grande sorriso e abre os braços para acolher a irmã. Estava verdadeiramente feliz com a novidade. Um novo sobrinho. Ou sobrinha. Era maravilhoso. Ia sentir falta de Diana, mas sabia que era o melhor que poderia ter acontecido para todos eles. Benjamin precisava da mãe. Luke merecia ter sua esposa de volta. Diana merecia uma vida normal. E só assim, ele, Sam, não ficaria com o coração na mão cada vez que a irmã corresse perigo ou passasse por privações. Confiava plenamente em Luke para cuidar da irmã. Seu cunhado era um grande homem.

– Porque não aproveita e vem comigo para Los Angeles. Não foi lá que a promotora foi morta?

– Estou começando a achar que talvez ela não esteja morta. Já tentei de tudo e não consigo obter na internet ou através dos meus contatos nenhuma informação recente. Nem dela, nem do assassino - ou quase assassino. Muito menos sobre o andamento das investigações. O pouco que apareceu na ocasião do atentado foi retirado da rede assim que o assunto esfriou. Cheguei a pensar que tudo não passou de uma farsa do Trickster e que o que vimos nunca aconteceu de verdade. Mas, Harry Spengler está realmente morto. E aconteceu mesmo um acidente com o carro do tal Jimmy Novak numa estrada em Illinois na data e horário que vimos acontecer. Mas, milagrosamente, o sujeito escapou sem um arranhão.

– Isso não quer dizer que ela esteja viva. Com os federais envolvidos, tudo vira segredo de Estado.

– Estou cada vez mais convencido que não foi um simples atentado. Que existe algo mais por trás disso tudo. O FBI montou uma redoma de silêncio e desinformação em torno do que realmente aconteceu naquele tribunal e da própria Jessica Moore. Eles não se dariam ao trabalho de sumir com as informações sobre ela se estivesse realmente morta.

– E, se eu conheço bem você, maninho, desistir e deixar pra lá está completamente fora de cogitação, não é mesmo? Mesmo sabendo que se meter com os federais é uma completa insanidade. Está mesmo disposto a correr o risco?

– Eu preciso tirar essa história a limpo.

– Sabia que não ia desistir. Essa promotora mexeu com você de uma maneira como nenhuma outra garota fez antes. Sem falar que, volta e meia, você tem pesadelos em que a cena dela recebendo um tiro se repete. Pode contar comigo. Temos o nome, Jessica Moore. Sabemos que existe ou existiu uma Jessica Lee Moore formada em direito na Universidade de Stanford, solteira e radicada em Los Angeles. Tanto eu quanto o Luke somos advogados formados em Stanford. O Luke mora em Los Angeles. Eu estou indo pra lá. O Universo está conspirando a favor. Ou, então, é o Trickster aprontando mais uma.

– Acha que isso não me passou pela cabeça? Primeiro, ele me apresenta essa mulher e diz que ela é importante para o meu futuro. Logo em seguida ela morre. Eu passo a sonhar com ela todas as noites. Fico completamente obcecado por ela. Sabe o que é se apaixonar por uma mulher que pode estar morta? O quanto isso pode ser frustrante? E mais: a única maneira de descobrir a verdade é invadindo os sistemas do FBI. Um passo em falso que eu dê e pego vinte anos em prisão federal. O Trickster ia achar isso muito engraçado. É até capaz dele aparecer todos os dias na minha cela só para rir na minha cara.

– Eu estava lá e não foi exatamente assim. Mas, se ela está realmente viva, você vai descobrir. E você é um _caçador_. O melhor de todos.

– Também não exagera, maninha. Nosso pai foi o melhor. Mas, eu estou sim decidido. Mesmo sabendo dos riscos. Eu já estava decidido a ir a Los Angeles antes mesmo de saber dessa novidade maravilhosa. Eu vou entrar na sede do FBI, acessar os arquivos e descobrir onde ela está. Não vou desistir até estar frente a frente com Jessica. Ou até descobrir que ela realmente morreu.

– Esse é o irmãozinho que eu amo. Não desista de encontrar essa mulher que você acredita ser tão especial. E, quando encontrá-la, não perca tempo. Faça logo um filho nela. O Ben vai adorar ganhar um priminho.

– Menos, maninha. Calma. Tudo a seu tempo. Antes de engravidá-la, eu preciso conhecê-la. Para conhecê-la, é preciso que ela esteja viva. E, para ficar com ela para sempre como planejo, eu preciso sair livre no final de tudo. Um passo de cada vez. E, para o primeiro, o Bobby já deu uma mãozinha. Veja só o que o Bobby conseguiu com um amigo dele que é um verdadeiro mestre na arte da falsificação. Carteira de habilitação, seguro social, credencial do FBI, carteira funcional. Com a minha fotografia e o meu novo nome: Jensen Ross.

– Jensen? Um homem do seu tamanho com um nome como _Jensen_? Parece nome de garota.

– Pois saiba que esse cara existe. É agente de campo do FBI e nasceu no Texas. Tem fama de durão. Os documentos são falsos, mas os números nos documentos falsos são verdadeiros.

– Só não pode encontrar alguém que conheça o verdadeiro Jensen.

– Seria muita falta de sorte.

.

* * *

**MOMENTO #2**

.

– Oi, Sam.

– Ed? Como me encontrou?

– Não vou dizer que foi fácil rastrear vocês, mas você sabe que eu entendo um pouco de computadores. Segui um indício aqui, uma pista ali, arrisquei um pouco, .. afinal, conheço alguma coisa do método de vocês.

– Não era para você ter me encontrado. Eu devo estar ficando descuidado. Vou ter mudar todos os procedimentos.

– Eu posso ajudar você. É exatamente por isso que estou aqui. O Harry .. talvez você não saiba, mas .. ele morreu.

– Estou sabendo. Sinto muito, Ed. Sinto mesmo.

– Eu fechei nosso site, o _Ghostfacers_. Ou dei um tempo, não sei. Você sabe que começamos aquilo num clima de brincadeira. Queríamos ser famosos. Fazer sucesso com as garotas. Nerds, sabe como é. Não, não sabe. Aposto que você nunca teve que batalhar para ganhar uma garota. Nunca escutou um não. Você deve viver cercado de garotas.

– Ed?

– Desculpe. O certo era termos parado quando o Alan morreu. Alan Corbett. Lembra dele, não?

– Claro, Ed. Se Diana e eu estamos vivos hoje, é graças a ele. E a você também, que libertou a alma dele de reviver eternamente o momento da morte.

– Ele gostava de mim.

– Foi isso que nos salvou.

– Eu queria que uma GAROTA gostasse de mim dessa maneira. Mas, eu penso com carinho no Alan. Ele era um bom rapaz. Podia ter feito alguém muito feliz. Mas morreu porque eu e o Harry entramos em algo para o qual não estávamos preparados. É por isso que estou aqui, Sam. Eu quero que você me treine.

– O QUÊ?

– É. Me treine. Porque eu NÃO VOU desistir. Não é mais uma brincadeira. Aquelas coisas MATAM gente. Gente idiota como eu e o Harry. Mas, se depender de mim, não vão matar mais ninguém.

_'Não, não vão.'_ Sam podia ver determinação nos olhos de Ed Zeddmore. Ele tinha mudado. Tinha amadurecido. Endurecido. Ninguém se torna um caçador sem ter sofrido uma tragédia. Dois amigos mortos. E estava determinado a seguir em frente. Determinação era importante. Mas, sem treinamento e preparo físico também ele acabaria morto. E Sam não queria se sentir responsável por mais uma morte.

– Ok, Ed. Vou treinar você. Diana vai ter um bebê e eu vou precisar mesmo de um parceiro.

– Jura. Parceiros?

– Vai depende unicamente de você. Do quanto está realmente motivado. Do seu rendimento. Porque eu não vou facilitar as coisas, muito pelo contrário. Você vai ter que me provar que pode ser um caçador. Eu vou acompanhar Diana a Los Angeles e aproveitar para fazer uma investigação que deve durar, no mínimo, três semanas. Enquanto disso, você vai iniciar um programa intensivo de condicionamento físico. Manhã, tarde e noite. Você precisa ganhar músculos e capacidade pulmonar. Quando eu voltar, vamos treinar técnicas de defesa pessoal. Afinal, nem tudo se resolve com um computador.

– Juro que não vai se arrepender, Sam. Toca aqui, parceiro.

.

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Alan J. Corbett foi morto no episódio 3x13 (Ghostfacers).

2) O Harry Spengler da realidade vida 2 foi morto no capítulo 6 de fanfic SETE VIDAS-VIDA 2. O personagem continua vivo na temporada 9 do seriado.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Sam Winchester, Ed Zeddmore e Castiel são criações geniais de Eric Kripke. SETE VIDAS. Sete diferentes Deans. Todos muito diferentes daquuele que você conhece. Neste universo alternativo, temos Diana Winchester. Dizer que Diana é criação minha seria muita cara de pau. Também não reivindico a criação do agente federal Jensen Ross ou do hacker Ash.

* * *

16.05.2014


	2. QUEM EU SOU NA VERDADE?

**_7VERSE : VIDA 2_**

_EPILOGO** VIDA 2**__: ESTRANHAS PARCERIAS_

CAPÍTULO 2

_QUEM EU SOU NA VERDADE?_

.

* * *

.

Fazia uma semana que o _agente Jensen Ross_ circulava com desenvoltura pelo edifício-sede do escritório de Los Angeles do FBI. Oficialmente, o agente texano viera participar de um curso de técnicas avançadas de combate ao cibercrime, com duração prevista de duas semanas. Um misto de curso de aperfeiçoamento e workshop para troca de experiências entre agentes. Um motivo perfeitamente plausível para a presença de Jensen Ross ali. Não precisava se reportar a ninguém especificamente e, uma vez dentro do prédio, poderia circular sem suscitar suspeitas.

Era para o curso ser apenas uma fachada, já que seu real objetivo era desvendar as circunstâncias da morte da promotora Jessica Moore. Mas, Sam estava verdadeiramente empolgado com tudo que estava aprendendo. Ele, que sempre se considerara um hacker habilidoso, estava descobrindo que, se comparado aos instrutores, ou mesmo a alguns de seus colegas de curso, mal podia ser classificado como aprendiz de hacker.

Os instrutores eram, em sua maioria, jovens _hackers_ que foram apanhados e tiveram as penas convertidas em um trabalho que acabaria por levar outros como eles próprios para atrás das grades ou para a frente de uma platéia de federais como aquela.

Ou seja, por mais que fossem bons, não eram tão bons quanto os que os rastrearam. Sempre havia alguém melhor. Sam lembrou como fora facilmente rastreado por Ed Zeddmore e pensou no quanto estava se arriscando só pelo fato de estar ali.

Um instrutor em especial chamou a atenção de Sam. Gostou dele pelos mesmos motivos que fizeram com que a maioria dos agentes antipatizasse com ele logo de cara. O garoto era sarcástico, irreverente e parecia ter dificuldade em aceitar qualquer tipo de autoridade. Seu verdadeiro nome era Brock Kelly, mas ele preferia ser chamado pelo seu codinome na comunidade _hacker_: Ash. Não era o mesmo Ash que Sam conhecera no _Roadhouse_ e que ajudara os Winchester no passado. Nem seria possível. Aquele Ash estava morto e esse era um garoto que mal completara os 18 anos.

.

Ao final da primeira das cinco aulas que daria no curso, Ash propôs um desafio à platéia de agentes. Que três deles apresentassem algo que representasse um desafio às suas habilidades de hacker. Ele daria a solução antes do final da quinta aula. Podia ser algo pessoal ou ligado a algum caso que tenham trabalhado ou que estivessem trabalhando. E, alfinetou ao final, dizendo que se fosse um agente nenhum caso ficaria sem solução por mais de uma semana.

Ash pediu que os interessados digitassem o desafio diretamente no seu laptop, um equipamento sem portas de entrada e desconectado da rede e que, portanto, não podia ser acessado remotamente.

Ash olhou interrogativamente para o agente que formulara o terceiro desafio. Uma frase curta que trazia uma questão que podia ser interpretada de um milhão de formas diferentes. '_QUEM EU SOU NA VERDADE?_'. O agente o encarava com um sorriso desafiador.

Ash tinha o hábito de dar apelidos para todo mundo e batizara Sam de _sasquatch_ assim que batera os olhos nele, ou melhor, assim que batera os olhos no imenso par de sapatos que exibia ao sentar esticando as pernas à frente do corpo. O agente se identificara como agente Ross, de _Dallas_. Ash tinha memória fotográfica e lembrava do nome completo de todos os inscritos no curso. O único Ross da lista era Jensen Dean _Ross_. Lembrava também que já escutara aquele nome antes.

.

Jensen Dean Ross era um nome conhecido e respeitado no FBI, uma verdadeira lenda viva. Como era um agente de campo, e muitas vezes trabalhava infiltrado, tinha sua imagem preservada pela organização. Só quem já trabalhara diretamente com ele conhecia sua aparência. Fora exatamente por isso que fora escolhido para ser personificado por Sam. Por ser respeitado e praticamente desconhecido. Corporativamente, havia poucos dados divulgados sobre ele. Fora do FBI, praticamente nada.

Sam se dedicara a descobrir o máximo possível sobre Jensen Ross nas duas semanas anteriores, com muito pouco sucesso. Suspeitava que as informações sobre os agentes fossem sistematicamente removidas da rede.

Teria que compor o personagem com base na visão que os outros faziam dele: um tipo obcecado pelo trabalho que vinha ganhando destaque pela seriedade e eficiência na resolução das tarefas a que era designado.

Agentes não costumam conversar sobre aspectos de suas vidas pessoais com estranhos, mesmo quando estes estranhos são outros agentes. E, muito menos, expor detalhes dos casos que estavam trabalhando, geralmente envolvidos por todo tipo de sigilo. Isso estava sendo bastante conveniente para Sam desempenhar seu papel sem levantar suspeitas.

Sam já tentara três vezes invadir a rede interna nível 4, onde estavam os arquivos sigilosos ligados às 10 linhas de ação prioritárias do FBI. Tinha até instalado dispositivos espiões em três diferentes PC's para capturar senhas que lhe permitissem acesso ao nível 4. Mas os usuários daquelas máquinas que invadira não tinham autorização para acesso àquele nível de informação. Provavelmente ninguém daquele setor tinha.

Estava chegando à conclusão que, sozinho, não conseguiria quebrar as barreiras de segurança no tempo que dispunha. Precisava de ajuda especializada. O desafio lançado por Ash lhe pareceu a oportunidade perfeita para cooptar um aliado. Mas, agira por impulso. É claro que sabia que se desse errado, isso podia levá-lo para atrás das grades por muito muito tempo.

.

Ash estava curioso sobre o terceiro desafio, mas, ao contrário do que aparentava, era disciplinado e metódico na abordagem de um problema. Antes de se concentrar no desafio #3, se empenharia em resolver os desafios #1 e #2.

O desafio #1 era descobrir o paradeiro de um homem, tendo apenas o nome. O agente não revelara, mas a verdade é que ele perdera o rastro de um suspeito de espionagem industrial em uma empresa que tinha um grande contrato com o Ministério da Defesa.

Era uma corrida contra o tempo, pois o espião podia já ter deixado o país. O agente queria poder estar se dedicando exclusivamente ao caso, mas fora mandado para aquele curso para escutar um pirralho arrogante contar vantagem. Adoraria tirar o ar de superioridade da cara daquele idiotazinho metido. Mostrar a ele que no mundo real as coisas eram bem mais difíceis. Acha tão fácil assim? Então me diga aonde está o maldito espião.

O agente que propôs o desafio não ficou nem um minuto a mais no curso após Ash lhe entregar o papel com o endereço do homem. Não quis saber qual foi a linha de raciocínio nem o método usado por Ash para chegar ao suspeito. Tudo o que lhe interessava era capturar o sujeito e, assim, ganhar respeito na organização. Queria capitalizar a prisão do espião para impulsionar sua carreira. Não tinha a mínima intenção de dividir o crédito pela captura com quem quer que fosse.

Enquanto apresentava a solução do primeiro desafio, detalhando o método e a linha de raciocínio, Ash se pegou diversas vezes observando as reações do agente que lançara o terceiro desafio. Notou que ele mantinha uma expressão séria, compenetrada, extremamente profissional. Mas, notou também que aquele comportamento parecia forçado demais. Aquele homem não parecia alguém tão certinho assim. Ele agia como alguém que estivesse representando um papel. Decifra-me ou te devoro.

_'Foi você mesmo quem pediu, sasquatch. Mais dois dias e sua vida vai ser um livro aberto para mim. Se eu quiser, descubro até a cor da cueca que você está usando. Ou o desafio é descobrir que você faz essa cara de mau, mas, na verdade, prefere usar calcinhas?'_

Sam ficou encabulado sem nem saber bem o porquê, com o riso debochado que Ash lhe dirigiu.

.

O segundo desafio equivalia a encontrar uma agulha num palheiro. Mas, é fácil encontrar uma agulha de aço quando se dispõe de um poderoso eletroímã. Você não vai atrás da agulha, faz a agulha chegar até você. E foi assim que Ash chegou à identidade de um estelionatário que operava no mercado secundário de títulos do Tesouro americano e que já tinha lesado investidores da costa oeste em mais de trinta milhões de dólares.

Ash vencera os dois primeiros desafios e fez um grande alarde destas vitórias. E fez questão de afirmar que, no dia seguinte, podiam contar com mais um desafio vencido. Sam começou a temer ser desmascarado em grande estilo. Seu destino estava nas mãos de Ash. Bem, restava uma alternativa. Matar o garoto. Mas, mesmo para isso, tinha poucas horas para agir. Claro que não cogitava aquilo, nem mesmo para se salvar. Tinha que confiar em seus instintos. Ash não o denunciaria.

.

Era inevitável que a ansiedade quanto à possibilidade de ser desmascarado e preso tirasse o sono de Sam. Insone, ele resolveu fazer o que costumava fazer em ocasiões como aquela: buscar indícios de ocorrência de atividade sobrenatural em território americano. Os assassinatos rituais em Iron, uma cidadezinha do Meio-Oeste, pareciam não envolver aspectos sobrenaturais. Apenas mais um caso de crimes de ódio. Atividade _poltergeist_ em Harveyville, no Kansas. Um universitário atacado e semidevorado, supostamente por um grande animal, próximo a Portland, no Oregon. Possessão demoníaca em Miami. Como sempre, muitas possibilidades.

Um caso em especial chamou a atenção de Sam: um assassino serial que removia a pele do rosto de suas vítimas e desenhava com faca um pentagrama em suas palmas das mãos e dos pés. Quatro mortes num intervalo de seis semanas na área rural de Cedar City, no Utah. A região tinha forte influência mórmon e os assassinatos estavam levando pânico a uma comunidade normalmente pacata. Milícias armadas estavam sendo organizadas para caçar o assassino.

Sam se perguntou se não devia esquecer o mistério em torno da morte de Jessica Moore e se concentrar em salvar inocentes de um monstro assassino. Como que em resposta, o celular de Sam toca.

– Oi, Sam.

– Ed? Como vai o treinamento?

– Perdi três quilos e estou todo dolorido. Mas, não foi por isso que liguei. Acabei de descobrir o paradeiro de Jensen Ross. Ele foi designado para investigar as mortes em Cedar City. Sabe do que estou falando?

– Estava pesquisando exatamente isso, mas não sabia do envolvimento de Jensen Ross. Ed, quero que siga amanhã à tarde para Cedar City. É o tempo que eu preciso para fazer chegarem a você credenciais falsas de repórter. Descubra o que puder sobre as mortes e fique de olho em Jensen Ross. Mas, não se arrisque. Ter alguém cuidando do caso me dá o tempo que preciso para fechar as coisas por aqui. Jensen Ross terá uma semana de vantagem. Se ele não der conta do recado, sigo para Cedar City daqui a oito dias. Nos encontramos no hotel em que estiver hospedado. E mais uma coisa, Ed. Mais urgente ainda. Para agora. Apague da internet qualquer referência a meu respeito. Acho que fiz uma besteira e um _hacker_, codinome Ash, pode estar neste exato momento na minha cola.

– Ash? Conheço de nome. Soube que o sujeito foi pego pelo FBI há cerca de um ano atrás.

– Ele virou instrutor do FBI. E eu desafiei o garoto. Ele é bom. Vai descobrir fácil que não sou Jensen Ross. Mas, não pode chegar a Samuel Winchester.

– Obrigado pela confiança, Sam. Mas eu não sou páreo pro Ash. Uma ponta solta, por menor que seja, e ele chega a você. Sinto dizer, mas acho que você está ferrado. Se eu fosse você, pegava a estrada hoje mesmo e sumia. Ficava um ano desaparecido.

– Obrigado, Ed. Conseguiu me tranquilizar bastante.

– Se for pego, negue que me conhece.

Sam desliga o celular, mas se mantém pensativo, ainda empunhando o celular.

– É, Jensen. Parece que de uma maneira ou de outra nossos caminhos vão acabar se cruzando.

.

Na manhã seguinte, ao entrar na sala do curso, Sam é surpreendido por um chamado de Ash. Com um grande sorriso, ele entrega uma foto impressa a Sam. A foto mostrava um sorridente garoto de quatro anos, cabelos cor de trigo e olhos de um impressionante tom de verde.

– Você foi um garoto muito bonito. Mas, é impressionante como ficou diferente depois que cresceu.

Sam engole em seco. Fora desmascarado por Ash.

.

* * *

**COMENTÁRIOS**:

1) _'Atividade poltergeist em Harveyville, no Kansas,'_ é uma referência à minha primeira fic, _PERIGO REAL E IMEDIATO_.

2) _'Um universitário atacado e semidevorado, supostamente por um grande animal, próximo a Portland, no Oregon'_, é uma reedição dos acontecimentos de VIDA 5 na realidade 2.

3) Sam estava destinado a morrer investigando os crimes em Cedar City (ver SETE VIDAS-PRÓLOGO). Um elemento da equação que levaria a este final foi removido: Diana. Se isso foi ou não o suficiente para mudar o destino de Sam veremos nos próximos capítulos.

* * *

22.05.2014


	3. DE MÉDICO E MONSTRO UNS POUCOS TÊM MUITO

**_7VERSE : VIDA 2_**

_EPILOGO** VIDA 2**__: ESTRANHAS PARCERIAS_

CAPÍTULO 3

DE MÉDICO E DE MONSTRO, UNS POUCOS TÊM MUITO

.

* * *

.

O agente federal Jensen Ross não estava gostando do rumo que as coisas estavam tomando.

Já vira acontecer antes. Nunca acabava bem. O pânico se instalara e milícias estavam se formando para caçar o assassino serial que a midia batizara de _'_O Esfolador de Cedar City'. Apesar da referência a Cedar City, por ser maior e mais conhecida, na verdade os corpos foram encontrados na área dos parques florestais a nordeste da cidade, no interior do triângulo formado por três pequenas comunidades: Enoch, Parowan e Brian Head.

Tecnicamente, não foram assassinatos. As vítimas foram abandonadas com vida e teriam sobrevivido se encontradas a tempo. As mutilações infringidas, embora terríveis na aparência, dificilmente levariam à morte em circunstâncias normais. Mas, em todos os casos, quando encontradas, as vítimas já estavam mortas por hipotermia e desidratação.

O _modus operandi _foi o mesmo em todos os casos. A vítima foi sequestrada e levada para um lugar ainda não identificado, onde teve a pele do rosto, todo o couro cabeludo (escalpo) e dois terços da língua removidos cirurgicamente. Depois, a vítima foi transportada ainda viva para um ponto deserto da região de bosques, onde fora amarrada, com cordas, a estacas fincadas no solo. Presa pelos pulsos e pelos tornozelos, com o corpo formando um Y, braços abertos e pernas fechadas. O criminoso desenhou, então, com um objeto cortante, pentagramas nas palmas das mãos e dos pés das vítimas, supostamente num ritual. Mas, não há provas de que realmente tenha havido algum tipo de ritual, já que não surgiram testemunhas e nenhum objeto caracteristicamente ritual foi encontrado. As vítimas foram, então, abandonadas à própria sorte.

Exames toxicológicos mostraram que os procedimentos cirúrgicos foram realizados com a vítima anestesiada e que houve preocupações de assepsia e de prevenção de infecções, mesmo no desenho dos pentagramas. As palmas das mãos e dos pés foram banhadas com álcool antes e depois dos cortes. Mas, dificilmente, o objetivo seria aumentar as chance de sobrevivência da vítima. Isso não faria sentido, já que as vítimas foram abandonadas nuas, ao relento, em madrugadas muito frias e numa região de bosques, onde as chances de serem encontradas a tempo eram mínimas, para não dizer nulas. Fazia mais sentido, admitindo-se a hipótese de morte ritual, que as vítimas tenham sido cuidadosamente preparadas para serem oferecidas em sacrifício.

Embora as vítimas tenham sido encontradas nuas, os exames não acusaram nenhuma evidência de violência sexual praticada contra elas. Isto eliminava um grande número de suspeitos em potencial e fortalecia a hipótese de motivação religiosa.

Jensen vira os corpos de duas das quatro vítimas no necrotério de Cedar City e também vira os registros fotográficos feitos pela perícia técnica e pelo legista destas e das duas outras vítimas. Era uma visão assustadora. Os músculos da face totalmente expostos, o couro cabeludo arrancado, a língua cortada. Todos homens brancos jovens, embora nenhum fosse adolescente. Um possível padrão. Outro possível padrão. Todas as vítimas eram nativas da região e, mais especificamente, da comunidade mais próxima ao ponto onde o corpo foi encontrado: Enoch, Parowan ou Brian Head. Todos membros de famílias radicadas na região há mais de um século.

Não parecia ser simples coincidência que duas das vítimas fossem da região, mas morassem fora. Uma morava em Salt Lake City e outra em Denver. Estavam na região visitando parentes e foram sequestrados. As outras duas vítimas trabalhavam em Cedar City, em atividades mal vistas pelos grupos fundamentalistas. Um instrutor de esqui, com fama de malandro e mulherengo; e um barman que trabalhava num inferninho, com diversas passagens pela polícia por tráfico de drogas. Ovelhas negras de famílias com profundas tradições religiosas.

Esfolamento e escalpelamento. A visão dos corpos era horrível, mas o pior era saber que existe um nome para cada barbaridade que um ser humano é capaz de fazer a outro. Uma prova inconteste de que não fora a primeira, e, provavelmente, não seria a última vez que algo assim aconteceria. A remoção cirúrgica da língua tinha um termo médico moderno: glossectomia. Mas, ter a língua arrancada era uma punição muito praticada e não só na antiguidade.

Os relatórios dos peritos destacavam a perícia cirúrgica da remoção da pele do rosto das vítimas. O médico e o monstro eram uma única pessoa. Talvez não exatamente um médico, mas alguém com formação na área médica. Isso era, sem dúvida, um elemento importante, e já havia uma equipe do escritório local do FBI trabalhando nisso. Diversos nomes tinham sido investigados com base neste perfil, mas todos dispunham de álibis convincentes. A investigação ainda estava na estaca zero.

Os pentagramas evocavam práticas satânicas. Um prato cheio para a imprensa sensacionalista e a especializada no bizarro e no sobrenatural. Uma segunda equipe estava voltada para essa linha de investigação. Dois dos investigados acabaram presos por crimes sem relação direta com os atribuídos ao Esfolador de Cendar City. Homens igualmente capazes de monstruosidades. Felizmente tirados de circulação.

Como não podia deixar de acontecer, a cada assassinato a região era invadida por um exército de jornalistas e de curiosos. Mas, como o último assassinato ocorrera há dezesseis dias e era agora notícia velha, a maior parte já tinha satisfeito a curiosidade mórbida, a própria e a de seu público, e partido. A maioria, mas não todos. E era com esses idiotas que Jensen tinha que se preocupar.

Um tal de Ed Zeddmore lhe apresentara uma credencial de repórter, mas cinco minutos de pesquisa na internet revelara quem o sujeito era na verdade. Um pretenso _caçador de fantasmas_. O site dele, _Ghostfacers_, deixou de ser atualizado há três meses, mas continuava lá. Com nomes, endereço eletrônico para contato, espaço para propaganda e até pedido para contribuições. Deve ter vindo atraído pelos pentagramas desenhados nas vítimas. Precisava ficar de olho no sujeito. Para segurança dele próprio.

O medo fazia crescer a tensão. O próprio Jensen vinha sofrendo hostilidade por parte dos moradores. Mesmo quando era reconhecido como o agente do FBI oficialmente designado para investigar os crimes. Ou, talvez, exatamente por isso. A região tinha colonização mórmon e muitas propriedades pertenciam a grupos fundamentalistas que praticavam a poligamia e buscavam manter-se isolados. Esses grupos eram previsivelmente hostis a agentes federais, já que a poligamia, embora tolerada, era proibida por lei no estado. Eram naturalmente hostis a forasteiros e a tudo que fosse estranho ao seu modo de vida. E, insuflada por autoproclamados porta-vozes de Deus, essa hostilidade começava a descambar para a violência.

Cedar City era uma cidade universitária e toda a região estava acostumada a receber um fluxo regular de turistas, em sua grande maioria jovens. Com os excessos típicos da idade, principalmente quando se descobriam, pela primeira vez, livres da vigilância paterna. A provinciana Cedar City, para esses grupos tradicionalistas, era a própria capital do pecado. Uma ameaça para seu modo de vida isolado e uma tentação para seus jovens.

A crueldade das mortes e a suspeita de satanismo mexiam com medos arraigados. Fortalecia os valores tradicionais. Fortalecia o medo de tudo que fosse de fora. Exaltava os ânimos. Qualquer estranho à comunidade de fiéis era automaticamente colocado na lista de suspeitos. Idiotas. Não viam que esse tipo de crime estava geralmente associado a algum tipo de pensamento religioso, mesmo que por negação.

Agressões verbais e ameaças de agressão física contra forasteiros e turistas não eram novidade na região, mas vinham aumentando de frequência e de gravidade desde o início da série de crimes. A ação mais comum era um grupo de fanáticos intimidar forasteiros, forçando-os a entrarem em seus carros e a deixarem a região. Mas, três semanas antes, duas mulheres que andavam abraçadas foram atacadas com pedras. Um rapaz coberto de _piercings_ e tatuagens tinha levado uma surra de desconhecidos e estava internado em coma profundo. Uma repórter fora hostilizada e tivera o gravador digital quebrado.

Jensen estava na cidade há duas semanas. Chegara dois dias depois do último assassinato. O que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a participação maciça da população em cultos e atividades promovidas pelas igrejas. Soube depois que a frequência de fiéis nas missas aumentara muito desde que começaram as mortes. Sempre que acontece um crime, a primeira pergunta a se fazer é: QUEM GANHOU COM O CRIME? E aqui, quem parecia ter ganho algo eram as igrejas e os grupos fundamentalistas.

Jensen acreditava estar fechando o pano de fundo, mas faltavam as provas. E faltava, principalmente, identificar o criminoso.

.

Maldita investigação. Tudo indicava que ainda ficaria na cidade por, pelo menos, uma semana. Quase um mês inteiro fora. Não que isso fosse novidade em sua vida. Sempre fora muito focado no trabalho. Já acontecera de ficar meses longe de casa, emendando uma investigação na outra. Isso nunca antes chegara a incomodá-lo realmente. Era seu dever e saber disso lhe bastava. Mas, neste momento específico de sua vida, tudo que Jensen queria era um tempo para si próprio.

Um tempo para si próprio. Era pedir muito? Depois de cinco anos sem férias? Droga, ele também tinha direito a ter uma vida sentimental.

Antes, não tinha ninguém à sua espera. Chegara a pensar que nunca teria. Já estava até meio que conformado. Agora, tinha medo. Medo de perdê-la. E nem poderia culpá-la. Se casamentos desmoronam quando um se mostra ausente, o que dirá um namoro. Qual a garota que aceita uma ausência de três semanas?

Queria poder ligar para ela, nem que fosse apenas para ouvir a sua voz. Mas, não podia. Não podia arriscar que rastreassem a ligação e pusesse tudo a perder. Oficialmente, ela estava morta. E era importante que todos continuassem pensando assim.

Entrou na intranet do FBI e acessou o nível 4. Abriu sua caixa de e-mails. Quatrocentas e setenta e seis mensagens novas. Acumulados nas duas semanas que não acessara o sistema. Como detestava aquela perda de tempo. Deleta. Deleta. Deleta. Importante. Importante. Deleta. Deleta. Deleta. Muito Importante. Talvez. Deleta. Engraçado, uma série de mensagens do escritório de L.A. sobre um workshop de combate ao _cibercrime_. Olhou na lixeira. Havia outras que deletara sem ler. A primeira de três semanas atrás. Vejamos ...

– Confirmação de inscrição? Que merda é essa? Será .. ? Não, ninguém seria tão louco.

Jensen acessa a página de treinamento interno.

– Escritório Los Angeles. Mês Novembro. Cursos Técnicos. Técnicas Avançadas. Combate ao Cibercrime. Aqui está. Participantes. Lista de Presença. Jensen Ross. Presente em todas as aulas de todos os módulos da primeira semana. Os dados da segunda semana não estavam atualizados. FDP. Usando MEU nome para invadir o FBI sabe-se lá com que propósitos. Mas, isso não vai ficar assim!

Jensen já fora palestrante no escritório de L.A. mais de uma vez e sabia que todas as palestras eram gravadas em vídeo. A maioria das salas tinha uma única câmara, que, naturalmente, ficava voltada para o palestrante. Esta câmara tinha áudio e boa resolução. Umas poucas salas tinham, no entanto, uma segunda câmara que esquadrinhava a audiência e costumava ter baixa resolução. Se tivesse sorte, ..

Bom. ESTAVA com sorte. Tinha a lista de participantes e, agora, tinha os vídeos das aulas. Era só identificar os participantes um a um confrontando as fotos dos respectivos registros funcionais com o vídeo e descobriria quem não correspondia a nenhuma das fotos.

Mas, nem precisou. O palestrante de técnicas usadas por hackers fizera um desafio e alguém, que se identificara como _agente Ross_, resolvera desafiá-lo. AGENTE ROSS! O sujeitinho tinha topete. Nem para ficar na encolha e tentar passar despercebido. Não, tivera a petulância de se expor aos holofotes.

O sujeito fora audacioso, mas jogara com a sorte e perdera. Na manhã seguinte, o maldito impostor receberia voz de prisão no momento em que pusesse os pés no prédio do FBI. Não ia escapar de uma longa pena em prisão federal. Ele, Jensen, se empenharia pessoalmente para que a pena fosse a mais longa possível. Usaria toda a sua influência para que cumprisse a pena na unidade com a pior fama, a mais rigorosa, a mais isolada. O sujeitinho ia descobrir da pior maneira que escolhera a pessoa errada para brincar. Ia fazê-lo arrepender-se amargamente de ter tentado enlamear a reputação do agente Jensen Dean Ross.

.

* * *

**UM ROSTO PARA JENSEN ROSS**:

Na realidade 2, Dean existe numa versão feminina: a Diana Winchester que se descobriu grávida no capítulo 1. Jensen Ross não é a contraparte de Dean Winchester da realidade 2. Jensen Ross é uma versão alternativa de Jensen Ackles e tem a aparência física que o ator tem atualmente (nona temporada). O Dean da realidade zero é mais jovem (terceira temporada).

* * *

30.05.2014


	4. DESCOBERTAS PERIGOSAS

**_7VERSE : VIDA 2_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 2**__: ESTRANHAS PARCERIAS_

CAPÍTULO 4

DESCOBERTAS PERIGOSAS

.

* * *

AGORA

.

02:12 AM, hora local.

Ash estava excitado. Informação é poder. Ele adorava a sensação de descobrir algo que alguém se esforçara muito para manter oculto. Adorava ser desafiado. Provar que era capaz de superar qualquer desafio. Mostrar que era o melhor. Como agora: fora desafiado por especialistas da mais respeitada organização policial do mundo, homens considerados hackers pelos seus pares, e saíra-se vencedor. Dedicando umas poucas horas para cada desafio. Vitorioso não uma, mas três vezes seguidas.

- Você não devia ter me desafiado, _Sasquatch. _Ou melhor, _Samuel Campbell Winchester_.

.

.

ANTES

.

Descobrir que _Sasquatch_ não era o agente Jensen Dean Ross fora ridiculamente fácil. Afinal, pessoas _reais_ têm parentes, frequentaram escolas, já ficaram doentes. As pessoas têm amigos, vão a festas, namoram, casam, pagam contas, têm cartão de crédito, pagam hipotecas. Todo mundo deixa rastros.

E, por mais que alguém tente, é impossível apagar a todos.

Existem registros que não podem ser apagados ou alterados por serem protegidos por leis. Podem, no máximo, ser ocultados. Ou o acesso a eles pode ser restringido. Estes dificilmente estão disponibilizados na web. Muitos existem apenas em papel e, quando muito, foram digitalizados e estão guardados na própria instituição. Os principais são os registros cartoriais: certidões de nascimento e óbito, registros de propriedades, testamentos. Um detetive iria atrás desses registros, um hacker buscaria alternativas. Hacker que se preze não manuseia papel empoeirado ou usa obsoletas máquinas de leitura de arquivos digitalizados.

Existem registros que estão na rede e têm acesso controlado ou franqueado apenas aos interessados. Registros escolares e de órgãos profissionais, processos judiciais, registros policiais e de infrações de trânsito, dados de prefeituras e de concessionárias públicas. Para qualquer um que se considere _hacker_ é como se fossem livres para consulta.

E existem os gigantescos bancos de dados de bancos e instituições financeiras, seguradoras, operadoras de cartões de crédito, vendas on-line e, mais recentemente, as redes sociais. E, claro, os de grandes corporações e órgãos ligados à segurança nacional. Protegidos por todo tipo de barreiras e por criptografia. O acesso a estes está limitado apenas pela capacidade do _hacker_. É onde se separa os meninos dos homens. E, aqui, Ash, que mal completara 17 anos, já era um homem feito quando tinha apenas 14.

.

Ash partira da informação mais básica que dispunha, além do nome e de saber que tratava-se de um agente federal. Jensen Dean Ross nascera em Dallas.

Sabendo isso, foi fácil descobrir que Jensen frequentou a _Dartmouth Elementary School_ em Richardson, cidade que, na prática, é um subúrbio afluente de Dallas. Seu nome está na lista da Secretaria de Educação do condado. Sabendo isso, não foi difícil obter uma foto de Jensen com quatro anos. Outra, com cinco. E mais uma, com sete. Por mais que Jensen tivesse mudado, era fácil constatar que _Sasquatch_ nunca fora aquele menininho louro.

Jensen teve uma namoradinha em 1996, seu último ano no _L. V. Berkner High School._ E, em 2007, ela postou diversas fotos dos dois num site de compartilhamento de fotos. Nelas, as feições do homem que ele é hoje já seriam reconhecíveis, o que só confirmou o que Ash já sabia: que _Sasquatch_ era um impostor.

Isso dava sentido à pergunta _QUEM SOU EU NA VERDADE?_ Já sabia quem _Sasquatch_ _NÃO ERA_. Faltava saber quem era o homem que assistia suas palestras. E não ia descobrir isso investigando a juventude do verdadeiro Jensen Ross.

Uma questão fundamental era: o verdadeiro Jensen Ross sabia que havia alguém se passando por ele, naquele momento, dentro de um escritório do FBI? Se ele sabia, com certeza não seria o único a saber. Alguma instância do FBI teria que ter conhecimento e dado aprovação para aquela farsa. E não seria por causa do curso. Tinha que ser algo relacionado a algum caso que Jensen estivesse envolvido naquele momento ou, pelo menos, muito recentemente. O impostor teria que ser também um agente. Essa era a segunda pergunta a ser respondida. Você é um federal, Sasquatch?

Não lembrava de já ter visto _Sasquatch_ circulando no prédio antes do curso. Não que prestasse atenção em homens, mas _Sasquatch_ era um tipo que chamava a atenção pelo tamanho. O curso reunira agentes de todos os escritórios do FBI. O agente Ross estava lotado no escritório de San Antonio, embora fosse de Dallas, embora. Talvez _Sasquatch_ também fosse de lá.

Embora a foto de Jensen Ross - e também informações que permitiriam que fosse rapidamente rastreado, como endereço e nome dos pais - não aparecesse na sua ficha funcional, ela existia e podia ser acessada. Se _Sasquatch_ fosse um agente, existia igualmente uma ficha dele e, na ficha, um nome e, com sorte, uma foto. Uma busca no quadro funcional do FBI, a nível nacional, com um programa de identificação facial dera resultado negativo. Mas, isso não significava que _Sasquatch_ não fosse um agente. Ele poderia ser, assim como Jensen Ross, um agente com identidade protegida.

_Sasquatch_, fosse quem fosse, morava – ou estava hospedado – em algum lugar da cidade. Se estava em um hotel ou equivalente, dificilmente escolhera um a mais de 40 km do prédio do FBI. Em qualquer outra cidade, sua aposta seria menos de 10 km, mas, em Los Angeles, grandes deslocamentos eram a regra e não a exceção.

Sabendo do horário aproximado de entrada e saída do prédio, talvez conseguisse rastreá-lo através das câmeras de controle de trânsito da prefeitura e das câmeras de controle de entrada e saída do prédio do FBI. O curso se iniciara na segunda-feira da semana anterior. Tinha, pelo menos, oito dias de registros a disposição. Só precisava encontrá-los. Se desse a sorte de descobrir a placa do carro que _Sasquatch_ usava nos seus deslocamentos e fosse um modelo novo, talvez tivesse GPS. O GPS do celular era outra alternativa. Mas, precisava do número.

Ash logo descartou a opção pelas câmeras de controle de trânsito. Não estavam posicionadas de forma a permitir a identificação do motorista. Ou davam uma visão panorâmica ou privilegiavam a visualização da placa. Não chegaria a lugar nenhum sem conhecer a placa e as características do veículo. Mesmo que soubesse onde e quando procurar gastaria mais tempo do que dispunha. Tentaria as câmeras de segurança na vizinhança imediata do prédio do FBI. A sua aposta era as câmeras das áreas de estacionamento. Mas, deixaria isso para o dia seguinte. Uma coisa de cada vez. Sua prioridade do dia era o desafio 2.

Antes, precisava fazer uma impressão de boa qualidade da foto do Jensen garoto. Estava ansioso para ver a reação de _Sasquatch_ ao ser desmascarado.

.

Ash era observador e viu que _Sasquatch_ baqueou ao ser confrontado com a foto do menino que ele nunca fora. Mas, foi coisa de segundos. Ele fora pego desprevenido, mas, ao responder, sorridente e irônico, já recuperara o autocontrole. A voz saíra firme e confiante.

– O tempo está correndo. Vai precisar correr muuuuito.

O sorriso confiante que ___Sasquatch_ lhe dirigiu, não se manteve por muito tempo. A sua linguagem corporal dele mudara. Estava menos atento, mais dispersivo. A forma com mexia os pés mostrava inquietação. ___Sasquatch_ disfarçava mal que estava preocupado. Foi a vez de Ash sorrir debochado. Sabia que acertara o alvo.

.

Final de mais um dia de curso. O segundo desafio era agora passado. Chegando em casa, Ash faz um lanche rápido e segue direto para o quarto disposto a só levantar da cadeira depois de resolver o terceiro desafio: a verdadeira identidade de _Sasquatch_.

19:23. Ash entra na rede interna do FBI.

19:43. Ash identifica o horário exato que _Sasquatch_ passa o crachá eletrônico na roleta de entrada no primeiro dia do curso. Com isso, obtém o código de identificação do cartão; e, com ele, Ash começa a rastrear a movimentação de _Sasquatch_ no interior do prédio nos dias de curso. Pretendia identificar um padrão de comportamento.

19:58. Surpresa. O cartão registrava o horário correto de entrada, mas falsificava o horário de saída. A acreditar nos registros do crachá, ele nunca permanecia mais de vinte minutos depois de terminadas as aulas do dia. Mas, não era isso que os registros das câmeras do saguão da entrada do prédio mostravam. Os registros de imagem mostravam que não houve um único dia da semana anterior que ele tivesse saído do prédio menos de quatro horas depois de terminada a última aula do curso. O que ele fazia este tempo todo?

Ficar mais tempo no prédio, por si só, não era algo suspeito. A maioria dos agentes que conhecia era workaholic. Se _Sasquatch_ fosse realmente um agente, seria até natural que não pudesse ou não quisesse deixar o trabalho acumular no período do curso. Se ele trabalhasse no prédio, se tivesse uma sala sua, era certo que agisse assim. Como agente visitante podia requisitar uma estação de serviço. O problema é que ele escondia isso. Se a farsa fosse do conhecimento da instituição, ele não precisaria deste artifício. Isso não era só estranho, era tremendamente suspeito. O homem não podia estar bem intencionado.

Quem sabe essa não era a sua grande chance? Se conseguisse desmascarar um espião infiltrado, poderia pedir a extinção da sua pena. Talvez fosse até convidado a tornar-se um agente. '_Sasquatch, você vai ser o meu passaporte para voos mais altos'_. Mas, não podia ser irresponsável. Precisava ter certeza absoluta.

21:16. _Sasquatch_ não deixara o carro no gigantesco estacionamento em frente do prédio do FBI ou usaria a outra entrada do prédio. Havia três outros estacionamentos na vizinhança, explorados por empresas privadas. Pela direção que tomava ao deixar o prédio, as alternativas se reduziam a duas. Em ambas, o que não faltavam eram câmeras de segurança. Havia câmeras panorâmicas, setoriais, nas entradas e saídas e no caminho até o prédio. Tentaria primeiro o mais próximo, o estacionamento da Wilshire Boulevard, com entrada pela Kinross Avenue. No horário que _Sasquatch_ costumava sair o estacionamento estava quase vazio. Isso facilitava bastante. Permitia acelerar a fita até ... Bingo. _Sasquatch_ indo em direção a .. um Toyota 2007. Saindo e a placa está bem visível. Pelo jeito, vai pegar a Wilshire Boulevard.

22:28. Como imaginara, o carro estava alugado em nome de Jensen Dean Ross. O endereço residencial fornecido era, no entanto, de uma loja, uma Wetzel's Pretzels, no centro comercial NorthPark Center, em Dallas. O carro fora retirado há duas semanas no Aeroporto Van Nuys. Pagamento com cartão de crédito, também em nome de Jensen Ross, 'cujo número é .. este .. aqui. O endereço para envio da fatura do cartão é de Palo Alto. Universidade de Stanford. Interessante.'

Sabia que _Sasquatch_ almoçava no restaurante do próprio FBI, como a maioria dos participantes do curso. Prestara atenção a isso na véspera. O homem comia o dobro da porção média. Duvidava que o almoço fosse sua única refeição diária. Provavelmente saía para jantar. Se utilizasse cartão de crédito, descobriria a região onde estava hospedado.

22:54. O carro não tinha GPS. Muito azar.

23:35. 'American Express. Humm! Aqui. Opa! Aqui está. Downtown. Na região do Los Angeles Convention Center. South Flower Street. South Great Avenue. Muitos hotéis na região, mas aposto que você não é gastador, _Sasquatch_. Vejamos, então. Hotéis econômicos nesta região. Milner Hotel, talvez. Vejamos. Vejamos. Bingo. Quarto 503. Mr. Ross, Jensen.'

'Uma informação útil, mas não avança na questão da identidade. Tentemos outra abordagem. Onde você esteve no último fim de semana, _Sasquatch?'_

'Sem gastos de restaurante no sábado. Apenas a sorveteria Soda Jerks no Pier de Santa Monica no final da tarde de sábado. Interessante. Se eu conseguir uma imagem de uma das câmeras da região. Aqui. Esta dá uma boa visão panorâmica e pega a sorveteria. O pagamento foi feito às 16:09. Avançando a fita. Aqui. Ah! Finalmente. E quem seria esse lindo garotinho? Seu filho? Papai e filhinho num momento de lazer?'

'Mais perto. Não há dúvida, é você mesmo. Mais perto. Mais perto. Congela. Ótimo.'

'Um close e, com um programa de identificação facial pirateado do FBI, mais os arquivos da Secretaria de Educação do condado de Los Angeles ... Não. Não. Este. BINGO! Benjamin Winchester Braeden. Filho de Luke Sampson Braeden e de Diana Campbell Winchester. É você, _Sasquatch? _Luke Sampson Braeden é você?'

02:10 AM. 'Luke Sampson Braeden. Advogado formado em Stanford em 2004. Não, você não é ele. Diana Campbell Winchester. Advogada formada em Stanford. Mesmo ano. Colegas de turma que se apaixonaram e casaram. E qual a sua relação com eles, _Sasquatch? _Alguém muito próximo para lhe confiarem o filho. Parente? Um amigo do casal, talvez. Um amigo de muitos anos. Vejamos se você estava na festa de formatura do casal. Stanford, Direito, turma de 2004. Te peguei, _Sasquatch._ Você e Diana, todo sorrisos. É, você tem um sorriso bonito. Devia sorrir mais vezes. Formatura fechada com lista de convidados. E entre os convidados de Diana, o irmão _Samuel Campbell Winchester. Sasquatch_, essa sua irmãzinha é de parar o trânsito. Se ela não fosse casada, eu juro que me candidatava.'

– Quatro horas ontem. Mais seis horas e meia hoje. É, _Sasquatch. Samuel. Sammy. _Você me deu uma canseira de mais de dez horas, mas peguei você. Agora que sei o seu nome, eu descubro até a cor da sua cueca.

.

.

E RETORNAMOS AO AGORA

.

02:14 AM. Quando a porta do quarto abriu, Ash não deu importância. Sua mãe às vezes acordava e, vendo que ele ainda estava no computador, lhe trazia um lanche. Depois repetia o eterno chavão de que ele não devia dormir tão tarde, lhe dava um beijo no alto da cabeça, depois um _boa noite_ protocolar e ia dormir.

Estranhando o ruído da porta sendo trancada a chave, Ash se vira, ainda sorrindo da própria esperteza. E gela ao ver quem está no quarto com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto e uma pistola com silenciador apontada para a sua cabeça.

– _Sasquatch_ ?!

.

* * *

11.06.2014


	5. VIVA (MATE) E DEIXE MORRER

**_7VERSE : VIDA 2_**

_EPILOGO__** VIDA 2**__: ESTRANHAS PARCERIAS_

CAPÍTULO 5

VIVA (MATE) E DEIXE MORRER

.

* * *

AGORA

.

– _Sasquatch_?!

– Oi, _Ash_. Melhor falarmos baixo .. ou vamos acordar a sua mãe.

– Como descobriu onde eu moro?

– Eu também sou um _hacker_, esqueceu? Claro, não sou nem de longe tão bom quanto você. Você é bom. Muito bom. Estou realmente impressionado. Aprendi muito com você.

Ash desvia o olhar para a arma apontada em sua direção. Sente um nó na garganta e a boca subitamente seca.

– E agora vai me matar. Escuta, estou pedindo .. pedindo, não .. IMPLORANDO .. para que você não mate .. a minha mãe. Por favor. Ela não merece morrer só porque o filho foi um idiota .. e se meteu com quem não devia.

Ash estava de pé em frente a Sam e falou de cabeça baixa, olhando fixamente para os grandes pés do interlocutor. Sua voz estava embargada, mas ele não ia chorar. 'Dignidade, Ash. Se vai morrer, morra com dignidade', pensou. Naquele momento, o que ele sentia era não propriamente medo. Começava a sentir-se estranhamente sereno, quase que resignado. Como um jogador que finalmente aceita uma grande derrota.

– Naquela sala, no meio daqueles agentes todos, eu me senti especial. Mais que o normal. Eu sempre me achei melhor que todo mundo. Ali, eu me senti melhor que os melhores. Eu sempre fui muito sozinho, sabe. Sempre fiz tudo sozinho. Naquela sala, pela primeira vez, eu quis ser parte de algo maior. Eu quis ser um deles. Sei que estou falando demais. Deve ser porque estou nervoso. Devo estar deixando você nervoso também. Você deve estar com pressa de fazer o que veio fazer aqui.

– Ash. Eu não vim aqui para matar você.

– Não?

– Não. Desculpe pela arma. Foi só para você não se sentir tentado a fazer uma besteira. Eu vim para conversar. Vim para pedir sua ajuda. Veja, estou guardando a minha arma.

– Minha AJUDA?

– É, sua ajuda. Tem a ver com o motivo por eu estar me passando por Jensen Ross, um cara que eu nem conheço.

– É algo ilegal?

– É. Completamente ilegal. Mas, não vai prejudicar ninguém. Também não vai colocar em risco a segurança do país. É algo pessoal. Uma garota. Eu quero o endereço dela.

– Uma .. GAROTA? Você invadiu o FBI para conseguir o endereço de uma GAROTA? Cara, você é MALUCO? Desculpa. Sei que não é muito sábio chamar de maluco alguém que invade seu quarto de madrugada com uma arma, mas ..

– Vejo que recuperou rápido seu senso de humor. Mas, você está certo. Eu devo ser mesmo maluco. Mas, eu quero .. Eu PRECISO encontrá-la.

– É alguém especial para você?

–É. Mas, é difícil explicar o porquê dela ser especial para mim. Eu nem a conheço pessoalmente. Não sei nem mesmo se ela está viva. Ela, com certeza, nunca soube da minha existência. Mas, eu não consigo parar de pensar nela um segundo. Eu preciso saber se ela está viva e, se estiver, falar com ela.

– Agora eu tenho certeza que você é realmente maluco. Tem certeza que não vai mesmo me matar?

– Tenho. Mesmo que você não queira me ajudar. Eu também não vim ameaçá-lo, nem quero pressionar você a tomar uma decisão. Eu vou estar amanhã cedo no curso, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estou me colocando em suas mãos. Se você me der um voto de confiança, se não me denunciar, eu volto aqui amanhã à noite e eu te conto tudo. Ok?

– Yeah!

– Uma coisa. Você me deu o apelido de _Sasquatch_?

– Foi por causa dos sapatos. Pés grandes. Sacou, né?

– Você já descobriu meu nome, mas, mesmo assim, creio que devo me apresentar: Samuel Winchester. Sam.

– Brock Kelly. Ash.

– Prazer, Ash. Pense no meu pedido.

.

.

NÃO MUITO DEPOIS

.

– Como foi com o Ash?

– Creio que vou descobrir amanhã.

– Sam, não seja louco. Sai daí AGORA. Se não vai matar o rapaz - e não estou dizendo que deva matá-lo - o melhor a fazer é sumir.

– Ele me rastrearia. Ele já sabe meu nome. Sabe da Diana. Basta que ele informe o FBI e eu nunca mais vou ter paz.

– Meus Deus, ele vai acabar chegando também em mim. Sam, eu não sei se sobreviveria um ano que fosse na prisão. Eu não quero virar a namorada de alguém lá dentro. O melhor é não arriscar. É isso. Não vamos arriscar. A única forma de ter certeza que vamos sair dessa livres é matando o Ash. Ainda está em tempo. Você volta lá e faz o serviço.

– Não, Ed. Não vou fazer uma coisa dessas. E ainda acredito que ele não vai me denunciar.

– Acredita _MESMO_ nisso?

– Certeza absoluta? Não.

– Devo fugir?

– Acho que deve fazer o que achar melhor.

– Não vou fugir, Sam. Não deixando você para trás. Somos parceiros, não somos?

– Somos, Ed. Obrigado por me apoiar nesta loucura. Obrigado por me manter informado sobre os progressos do Ash. Só assim pude chegar na hora certa. Quando a minha presença causasse o maior impacto.

– Você o balançou. Você saiu de lá há uma hora e, até agora, ele não tomou nenhuma medida para denunciá-lo. Ele continua pesquisando sobre você. Está pesquisando também sobre o seu pai, John.

– Achei que ele faria isso. Na verdade, estava contando com isso. E o Jensen?

– Agora é Jensen? Daqui a pouco, você vai estar chamando o cara de Jen. Posso até imaginar a cena. Ele chega para você dando voz de prisão e você responde '_Por favor, Jen, não me prenda_'.

– Engraçadinho. Como estão as coisas aí?

– O Ross descobriu que as minhas credenciais de repórter são falsas.

– O QUÊ!

– Calma. Não sou tão panaca assim. Não me pegou de surpresa. Eu já estava preparado para essa possibilidade. Sabia que, se ele ficasse desconfiado, ia buscar respostas na rede. Facilitei a vida dele. Ele fez uma investigação rápida e achou o site do _Ghostfacers_. Eu alterei alguns arquivos do site e acrescentei outros. Ele acredita agora que sou apenas um maluco interessado em ocultismo.

– Bom. E o que mais? Conseguiu entrar no quarto e instalar o programa espião no laptop do .. _Jen_?

– Sim e não. Sim, entrei no quarto dele. Não, não consegui instalar o programa. Pelo menos, não no laptop. O laptop não tem portas externas e tem uma espécie de lacre que acredito que destrua o conteúdo do disco rígido se for rompido. Mas, ele usa um teclado flexível e troquei o dele por um igual com um dispositivo que reproduz o texto teclado no meu laptop. É como se víssemos o que ele escreve. Numa troca de mensagens, temos o lado dele da conversa.

– E o que descobriu?

– Ainda não chequei o que ele escreveu hoje. Até ontem, nada de senha. Mas, ele vem atualizando diariamente o relatório sobre a investigação. Ele é bem detalhista. E escreve bem, tem estilo. Pesquisou sobre gente aqui da região. Uma lista enorme de moradores. Com comentários sobre cada um. E também sobre costumes dos mórmons. Assassinatos rituais. Pentagramas. Seitas satânicas.

– Me repassa esses arquivos. Se eu não for preso amanhã, eu sigo para aí breve.

– Eu interceptei três mensagens que ele enviou, mas não consegui quebrar a criptografia. É criptografia de primeira linha, não acredito que consiga quebrar sem um equipamento poderoso e muito tempo.

– Muito bom, Ed. É questão de termos paciência.

– E tem mais. Ele faz algumas observações em voz alta enquanto está no computador.

– Ele fala sozinho?

– Não a ponto de ser tachado de louco. O importante é que instalei um amplificador na parede que dá para o quarto onde ele está hospedado ligado a um gravador digital. Tudo o que ele falou foi gravado. Facilita ele não ser do tipo que vive escutando música.

– E o que mais? Como é o sujeito?

– Ele lembra muito a sua irmã.

– Como assim?

– Ele é parecido com a Diana.

– Espera. Ele tem uma aparência feminina ou você está insinuando que a minha irmã tem um jeito masculinizado?

– Nem uma coisa nem outra. Eles se parecem assim como se fossem irmãos. Ele se parece muito mais com a Diana do que você, que é irmão de verdade.

.

.

UMA HORA DEPOIS

.

– Sam, desculpe, mas é urgente. Acordei você?

– O que foi, Ed? FALA! O Ash me denunciou?

– Não, ainda não. Mas, o Ross descobriu que tem alguém se passando por ele em Los Angeles. Ele SABE de você.

– DROGA! Ele vai me denunciar.

– Acho que não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso. Antes que ele tivesse a chance de fazer qualquer coisa, ele foi sequestrado. Creio que pelo _serial killer_.

– _O QUÊ_?

– Pelo menos isso livra a tua cara. E, por tabela, a minha. Morto, ele não pode te denunciar.

– Ed, temos que fazer alguma coisa. Não podemos deixar que o Jensen morra.

– Você não existe, sabia?

– Me conta com detalhes essa história.

– Eu estava aqui no meu quarto, monitorando as atividades do Ash. Com isso, deixei o Ross completamente de lado. Neste meio tempo ele descobriu sobre você através de um e-mail de confirmação de matrícula no curso.

– DROGA!

– Tem mais. Ele acessou registros de uma câmera instalada no auditório onde o curso acontece e identificou você pelas imagens.

– Inferno. Não percebi essa câmera. Preciso destruir esses registros.

– Há pouco, logo depois que nos falamos, eu escutei um barulho no quarto do Ross. Ruído abafado de alguma coisa caindo. Acho que o próprio Ross. Depois vi quando ele foi colocado desacordado na traseira de uma pick-up que estava estacionada numa ruela ao lado do hotel, coberto com uma lona e levado embora.

– E você não tentou seguir o carro?

– Eu não estou de carro.

– Não acredito.

– Espera. ESCUTA. Eu lembrei que tinha visto um rastreador GPS da primeira vez que entrei no quarto do Ross. O sequestrador saiu deixando a porta do quarto aberta. Eu entrei, apanhei o rastreador, liguei o aparelho, envolvi com uma camisa do Ross que estava numa cadeira e segui o sequestrador até a pick up. Quando a pick-up arrancou, eu joguei a camisa com o rastreador na traseira da pick-up.

– Ed, você merece um beijo. Está me saindo muito melhor que a encomenda.

.

* * *

17.06.2014


	6. CÉU E INFERNO

**_7VERSE : VIDA 2_**

_EPÍLOGO __**VIDA 2**__: ESTRANHAS PARCERIAS_

CAPÍTULO 6

CÉU E INFERNO

.

* * *

.

Jensen Ross vai saindo lentamente da inconsciência. Seu cérebro volta a registrar informações do ambiente, embora ainda se mostre incapaz de formular pensamentos. Pouco a pouco, essas informações vão sendo processadas e formam um contexto. Frio. Muito frio. Depois, a consciência de que não está sozinho naquele lugar. Ruídos esporádicos. Alguém realizando algum tipo de atividade. Ruído de metal contra metal. Instrumentos de metal postos em uma bandeja. Passos. Deslocamentos curtos. Odores, também. Álcool. Éter. Os cheiros e os ruídos lhe trazem lembranças de um hospital. Estava em um hospital?

Tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu. Queria abrir os olhos, mas eles estavam pesados. Muito pesados. Sentia sono. Muito sono. Não, não podia voltar a dormir. Tinha que resistir. Estava em perigo. Não lembrava do porquê estar assim, mas sabia que estava em perigo. Se dormisse, podia não acordar mais.

_'– Deus, não permita que eu morra aqui.'_

Em pé ao seu lado, um homem de olhos completamente negros, com um meio sorriso no canto da boca e um bisturi na mão direita. O homem possuído usava máscara e luvas cirúrgicas.

O sono é mais forte que sua vontade. Seus pensamentos ficam desconexos e Jensen mais uma vez adormece.

O homem sorri e desliza o bisturi ao redor da face de Jensen. Tão suavemente que a lâmina não chega a cortá-lo. Quase como se estivesse fazendo um carinho.

.

Jensen caminha num campo florido. O sol brilhava e o aquecia na medida certa. A brisa o tocava como uma carícia. Pequenas e delicadas flores silvestres eram como pequenos pontos de tinta branca e amarela na imensidão verde. Um cheiro bom de capim que ainda retém o orvalho da manhã. Jensen lembra de uma manhã assim, quando ainda era um garoto e passava as férias na fazenda de seu avô. Há anos que não se sentia tão bem. Tão leve. Estava sonhando? Se estava, não queria acordar nunca mais.

Vê, ao longe, num ponto mais alto do que onde estava, um homem de costas olhando para o céu azul. A cena lhe transmite uma sensação de paz. Jensen caminha na direção do homem, que vestia um sobretudo bege.

O homem se volta na direção de Jensen e o recebe com um belo sorriso. Jensen se perde nos profundos olhos azuis do outro. Hipnotizado por aqueles olhos. Ia perguntar aonde estava, mas isso parecia não mais ter importância. Sabia, com a certeza que só temos nos sonhos, que não era realmente um homem. Que estava diante de um anjo.

– Eu morri?

Em resposta, o anjo oferece seu braço. Jensen hesita por um momento, antes de seguirem, lado a lado, braços dados, como velhos amigos.

– Há algo que preciso mostrar para você.

À medida que caminham, a paisagem começa a mudar. Nuvens. Poucas, de início. Mas, logo cobriam complemente o céu. Antes muito brancas, eram agora nuvens escuras, prenúncio de tempestade. A brisa se torna vento. Fortes rajadas de vento gelado fazem Jensen grudar seu corpo ao do anjo. Bem antes, as flores tinham desaparecido do campo infinito, que logo se mostra cada vez mais ressecado. Depois, é a própria grama que rareia. O solo vai se tornando pedregoso e estéril. A própria composição do ar muda. O frescor desaparece. O ar vai ficando denso. O cheiro característico de enxofre, inicialmente imperceptível, começa a se fazer sentir e logo se torna dominante. Poças escuras de água parada. Podridão. Insetos. E pequenas criaturas negras, que se movimentam nos limites de sua visão periférica.

Jensen começa a temer que, se estivesse realmente morto como acreditava, o destino de sua alma talvez não fosse o Paraíso, como acreditou de início. Seus olhos refletem o medo que sente quanto a essa possibilidade. Começa a pensar em seus atos em vida e o que poderia ter feito de tão errado para merecer aquilo. Não, fora duro, por vezes ríspido, mas sempre tentara ser justo. Nunca fizera intencionalmente mal a ninguém. Não merecia o Inferno.

Em resposta ao medo que todo seu corpo começa a demonstrar, o anjo fala com um tom suave, amigável:

– Não tema medo. Está aqui somente como observador. Aqui não é o Inferno, embora fique mais parecido a cada momento. Estamos no futuro, vinte anos no futuro. A cidade à sua frente é Dallas.

Podia agora ver uma cidade à distância. A sua cidade. Seu perfil característico era ainda reconhecível, apesar de coberta por uma camada de nuvens tão espessa que parecia querer esmagá-la. A cidade parecia estar sem energia elétrica. Toda a iluminação vinha dos relâmpagos, que surgiam inesperadamente, dos mais diferentes pontos do horizonte, em rápida sequência. Trovões se faziam escutar, alguns de muito próximo.

De perto, a visão era desoladora. O que restara da cidade, antes orgulhosa, eram sombrias estruturas de concreto em ruínas, fachadas destruídas, postes retorcidos. Colunas de fumaça negra subiam de alguns prédios. Poucos. A maioria parecia ter se incendiado muitos anos antes e estava coberta de uma vegetação estranha. Grossos galhos secos grudados às estruturas de concreto e aço, ramificados como veias. Arbustos surgiam de rachaduras do asfalto. Mas, a visão não era a da vida vencendo o concreto e o asfalto. Havia uma aura maligna naquelas plantas de folhas cortantes, naquelas folhas que não eram verdes. Que eram talvez azuis ou roxas.

Ninguém podia dizer que não havia vida em meio à destruição. Havia até demais. Moscas. Havia moscas por todos os lados. Paredes inteiras cobertas por moscas. Larvas. E também baratas e besouros. E outras coisas rastejantes.

Pelas ruas, carcaças de carros e, por todos os cantos, estranhas peças de madeira na forma de um ípsilon invertido cravadas no solo. As maiores tinham proporções compatíveis com a de homens adultos. Mas, havia outras, menores. Um esqueleto humano preso a uma. Uma visão que faz Jensen lembrar-se dos assassinatos em Cedar City. Olha para anjo, pedindo confirmação para suas suspeitas.

– Estamos no Reino de Lúcifer na Terra. Pode não parecer, mas Dallas está em condições bem melhores que a maioria dos lugares.

As ruas estavam desertas de pessoas, mas Jensen percebe o brilho de muitos pares de pupilas observando-o na escuridão. Nas frestas, sobre as marquises, nos becos. Ele gostaria de acreditar que eram gatos. Ou até mesmo ratos. Mas parecia ser outra coisa. Bem mais sinistra.

As ruas vazias não eram silenciosas. Havia guinchos, silvos, uivos e até mesmos gritos. Pavorosos gritos de dor. Gritos de algo que ele tinha certeza não ser humano.

Sua visão periférica capta coisas se movimentando ao seu redor e acima de suas cabeças. Eles estavam sendo cercados. O que Jensen mais queria naquele momento é ter sua arma na mão.

Então, acontece. Tudo muito rápido, tanto que Jensen mal tem tempo de registrar o que houve. Algo enorme com olhos vermelhos e uma grande boca salta na sua direção. Ele não tem tempo de esboçar uma reação. Apenas se sentiu sendo tirado do caminho da fera e pensou ter visto uma lâmina descer certeira e cortar o pescoço da criatura. Mas, surgem outros. Emergindo da escuridão. De todos os lados. Acuando-os.

O que eram aquelas coisas disformes com garras e presas?

No instante seguinte, Jensen se descobre em outro lugar. A mesma destruição que vira por toda parte, mas ele reconhecia o lugar. Estava em frente à casa onde seus pais moravam. À casa onde morou antes entrar para o FBI. Era uma das poucas do quarteirão que ainda está em pé, mas tinha sido destruída completamente por um incêndio. Sentiu um nó na garganta e um aperto no coração.

– O que foi que aconteceu?

– O Apocalipse aconteceu. Lúcifer caminha na Terra usando um corpo humano. E, como ele, diversas criaturas do Inferno caminham sobre a face da Terra. Ainda existem homens, mas são poucos e estão acuados.

– Meus pais .. ?

– Tiveram sorte. Morreram bem antes da cidade ficar assim.

– Porque me trouxe para ver isso?

– Estamos no futuro e o futuro pode ser mudado.

– Por mim?

.

O cenário muda mais uma vez.

O lugar parecia uma mistura de sala de cirurgia, com laboratório, com sala de taxidermia. No mais, móveis velhos, uma estante com livros técnicos de diversas especialidades médicas, uma cama desfeita e, sobre ela, um crucifixo de cabeça para baixo.

Um mapa feito de fotos por satélite mostrava a região de bosques a nordeste de Cedar City. Nele estavam marcados os locais exatos onde as quatro vítimas foram deixadas para morrer e o ponto destinado à quinta vítima. Ligados, os pontos formavam um pentagrama girado.

Jensen pode ver a si mesmo, adormecido. Nu, sobre uma superfície plana e estreita, no centro do ambiente. Frágil. Indefeso. À sua volta, cinco manequins, nenhum deles com o corpo completo. Em quatro deles, a visão sinistra de uma máscara de pele humana. A língua cortada da vítima pendia, às vezes torta, da abertura entreaberta do que seria uma boca. A textura e a coloração originais dos tecidos foram preservadas de forma impressionante. Um elmo formado pelo couro cabeludo da vítima completava o simulacro sinistro de um rosto humano. Não era difícil imaginar o que logo vestiria a cabeça do quinto manequim.

O homem possuído acerta a posição do carrinho onde estão diversos tipos de instrumentos cirúrgicos e de uma improvisada, mas potente, lâmpada cirúrgica. Estava pronto para iniciar o procedimento. Joga álcool sobre as mãos enluvadas e pega o bisturi.

Jensen quer deter a mão do homem, mas sua forma astral o atravessa. Olha para o anjo, que permanece impassível, olhando a cena de um canto da sala. Jensen se desespera e se revolta com a passividade do anjo. Depois daquela verdadeira viagem ao Inferno, fora trazido de volta apenas para presenciar a própria morte? Qual o objetivo daquilo tudo?

– Por Deus! Faça alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Não deixe que ele me mate.

O homem possuído está prestes a encostar o bisturi no rosto de Jensen Ross quando a porta é derrubada por um forte chute e um homem de terno, armado de um antigo rifle Winchester, invade a sala.

– Afaste-se dele, demônio.

– Então, finalmente tenho a honra de conhecer o famoso Samuel Winchester?

'_– __O homem que estava se passando por mim no FBI? O que ele está fazendo aqui?_'

Mas Jensen não tem tempo para formular nenhuma outra pergunta. Ele se sente sendo puxado de volta para o próprio corpo, onde sua consciência é entorpecida pela forte medicação aplicada ao seu corpo físico.

A partir daí, ele só lembraria de pequenos flashes do que se seguiu. O homem - o impostor - injetando algo em sua veia e, em seguida, cobrindo seu corpo com um cobertor. Depois, o mesmo homem ao seu lado, o acompanhando enquanto era levado pelos corredores de um hospital. Havia preocupação no rosto do homem. Jensen ainda tentou esboçar um sorriso e agradecer ao homem, mas sua vista escureceu.

.

Jensen só acordaria dali a três dias. Ele havia recebido uma dose forte de um relaxante muscular de ação paralisante a base do veneno curare. O veneno reduzira ao mínimo seu metabolismo e sua frequência cardíaca. Ele esteve muito próximo da morte. Soube que a aplicação de um poderoso estimulante, pouco antes de ter dado entrada no hospital, pode ter salvo sua vida. O impostor?

Muitas horas e uma bateria de exames depois, já transferido da UTI para um quarto, Jensen reflete sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Os que realmente vivera e aqueles que apenas sonhara. Um anjo. Duvidava que algum dia abrisse a boca para contar a quem quer que fosse que, à beira da morte, sonhara com seu _anjo da guarda_. Ia ser motivo de chacota em todo o FBI. Sorriu. Seria bom se pudesse contar com um anjo da guarda sempre que estivesse em perigo.

Isso levava ao segundo ponto. O impostor. O que estava esperando para denunciar o farsante? A segurança nacional podia estar em risco. Fora atacado no hotel e acordara no hospital. Tudo o mais foram sonhos. Dera um rosto a um personagem de um sonho. A última coisa que um impostor faria seria salvá-lo. Morto seria uma garantia a mais de que não seria descoberto. Não estava entendendo o motivo da própria hesitação. Aonde estava seu profissionalismo? Não estava se reconhecendo mais.

Objetividade. Precisava definir os seus próximos passos. O que sabia com certeza?

Primeiro, a descoberta que alguém se passava por ele no escritório do FBI de Los Angeles. Tinha acabado de identificar o impostor por vídeos gravados no auditório quando bateram de leve na porta e ele, descuidado, a abrira. Lembrava de ter sido espetado com algo e ter apagado. Agora sabia que o atacante usara o veneno curare para derrubá-lo.

Então, aquele sonho estranho. Tão fantástico e tão real. Lembrava claramente de cada momento do sonho - ou alucinação - ou delírio - que tivera. Lembrava do azul dos olhos do anjo e do vermelho dos olhos da besta-fera que o atacara. Lembrava também do verde-acastanhado dos olhos de seu salvador desconhecido.

Sim, porque EXISTIA um salvador. Um homem alto, moreno, vestindo um terno escuro entrara com ele no hospital e ficara ali até a confirmação de que estava fora de perigo. O agente Jones e a agente Christine chegaram horas depois do homem ter saído. Descobririam depois que as fitas das câmeras de segurança do hospital haviam sido roubadas. O retrato falado do homem que o trouxera batia, no entanto, com a imagem do impostor que identificara nos vídeos e com a do salvador desconhecido que vira em seu sonho.

Maldito sentimento de gratidão. Detestava estar em débito com alguém. E tinha agora um débito imenso com um desconhecido. Alguém, um completo estranho, o salvara de um destino horrível. Mas, ainda era um agente federal. Tinha deveres. Tinha responsabilidades. Tinha que fazer o que era certo: denunciar o homem. Depois, se necessário, pagaria do próprio bolso um advogado para defendê-lo.

É isso! Era o que era esperado que fizesse. Era o que é certo fazer. Era o que faria. Chega de ficar fantasiando as coisas. Sonho ou alucinação, não importava. Precisava voltar ao mundo real.

Estava pensando em como a mente das pessoas pode pregar peças, quando sente uma presença a seu lado. O ANJO? Não pode ser. Estava agora vendo coisas? Alucinando? Tinha certeza que estava acordado.

– O homem que o salvou. Ajude-o a salvar o mundo

.

* * *

21.06.2014


	7. PARCEIRO INDESEJADO

**_7VERSE : VIDA 2_**

_EPILOGO __**VIDA 2**__: ESTRANHAS PARCERIAS_

CAPÍTULO 7

PARCEIRO INDESEJADO

.

* * *

.

Jessica costumava acordar cedo e sair para comprar pão. Sempre gostara de pão recém saído do forno com a casca ainda crocante. Pretendia comprar também geléia de amora.

– Uma delícia o pão daqui, não acha?

Jessica se espantou. Não costumava conversar com estranhos. Não PODIA conversar com estranhos. Mas o estranho deu um sorriso tão sincero que ela não conseguiu evitar de sorrir também.

– É. É muito bom mesmo.

– Vai ficar braba se eu disser que achei você muito bonita?

Ele disse isso e abriu um grande sorriso. Jessica não podia fingir que não percebera que o homem estava lhe passando uma cantada. Baixou os olhos, deu um meio sorriso e se afastou. Não podia dar corda para que o homem fosse em frente. Era comprometida. Não parecia, já que estava sempre sozinha, mas era. Não era culpa dele. Ele tinha deveres, outras responsabilidades, mas ia voltar logo. E, mesmo que demorasse, ela prometera esperá-lo.

O homem a acompanhou à distância, tentando fazer parecer que era coincidência estar seguindo na mesma direção que ela. Ela percebeu a presença do homem e apressou o passo. Quando chegou em casa tinha a respiração ofegante. Ela trancou a porta, apertou a arma contra o peito e olhou com cuidado pela janela. Ele não parecia um assassino, mas ela já descobrira da pior maneira que assassinos não tem cara.

.

A promotora Jessica Moore ficara responsável por um caso de assassinato que parecia rotineiro, mas que acabou se revelando o fio do novelo que poderia levar para atrás das grades um dos homens mais poderosos do país. E um dos mais perigosos. Nicholas Morningstar.

Nicholas Morningstar era o CEO de uma multinacional da área de energia e tudo indicava que estava construindo uma rede de corrupção que, através de suas ramificações políticas, já se estendia aos conselhos de administração e aos níveis executivos de muitas seções estaduais de importantes órgãos governamentais federais. Os interesses em jogo envolviam contratos de muitos bilhões de dólares e subsídios de mais alguns outros bilhões.

Jessica escapou por pouco do primeiro atentado, quando seu carro perdeu subitamente os freios numa perigosa estrada litorânea. O guard-rail segurou o carro apenas pelo tempo estritamente necessário. Foi ela sair e o carro mergulhar no abismo.

O segundo, menos sutil, fez com que perdesse todos os seus bens numa explosão de gás. Quem planejou o atentado não sabia que ela antecipara em um dia a vinda da diarista naquela semana. A pobre mulher morrera no hospital, com graves queimaduras por todo o corpo. O incêndio que se seguiu à explosão destruiu completamente a casa que comprara a menos de um ano e que ainda nem acabara de decorar.

Depois disso, o tribunal disponibilizou um guarda-costas em tempo integral. A perícia e o sangue-frio do guarda-costas a salvaram. Ela própria ficara paralisada pelo pânico. O guarda-costas tirou-a do carro no último segundo e disparou diversos tiros contra o carro que fizera os disparos. Ao final, o carro oficial onde estavam apresentava quase uma centena de perfurações.

A ação corruptora de Nicholas Morningstar não passara despercebida do FBI e ele era o principal suspeito de ser o mandante dos atentados contra Jessica Moore. Mas faltavam provas. Nem mesmo os executantes dos atentados tinham sido presos. Havia muitos inquéritos contra a Morningstar Inc. e seus principais executivos, a maioria pelo uso de informações privilegiadas e fraude em licitações, mas estavam parados ou quase. Parecia que mesmo no FBI seu nível de influência era crescente em diversos setores chave.

Nicholas - ou Nick - Morningstar era chamado pelos seus detratores de Lúcifer, pela dupla referência em seu nome de batismo ao anjo caído. Nick remetia a Old Nick e Morningstar a Estrela da Manhã, as formas popular e erudita de alguém referir-se ao Diabo cristão. Mas também pelo seu temperamento irascível. Todos que o conheciam diziam que ele era o diabo em pessoa. O inimigo que ninguém gostaria de ter.

Jessica já estaria morta se não fosse o empenho pessoal de um agente de campo do FBI. O homem que fora designado para investigar os dois primeiros atentados contra ela. A ação dele fora decisiva para que Jessica escapasse com vida do terceiro atentado. Na época, ela o conhecia apenas com _agente Ross_. Ele recebera o respaldo da banda saudável de diversos órgãos federais, se cercara de colegas de confiança e o grupo montara a farsa que fizera o mundo acreditar que Jessica Moore fora assassinada por um psicopata em pleno tribunal do júri. Até sua própria família acreditava que ela estava enterrada em Los Angeles, no católico _Holy Cross Cemetery_.

Jessica investira muito em sua carreira. Sacrificara sua vida pessoal para se graduar como a primeira de sua turma em Stanford e, depois, para se tornar a mais jovem promotora pública do condado de Los Angeles. Ganhara casos difíceis que tiveram repercussão nacional. Todos ressaltavam sua seriedade e competência. A parada forçada a desestruturou psicologicamente. Ela entrou em depressão. E novamente foi amparada pelo agente Ross. Ele se dedicou muito mais que o esperado de uma relação puramente profissional. Ela estava fragilizada e ele lhe deu a força que ela precisava para superar a depressão. Jessica Moore acabou se apaixonando por Jensen Ross.

Ou assim ela acreditou.

Jensen não era de sorrir. Mas ela ia mudar aquilo. Ia fazer Jensen Ross sorrir mais vezes. Eles ainda iam ser muito felizes. Jessica sorriu com carinho ao pensar em Jensen. Sentiu-se péssima, como se estivesse traindo Jensen, quando o rosto do estranho que acabara que conhecer invadiu, sem permissão, os seus pensamentos.

Maldição. Porque não conseguia apagar da memória o sorriso daquele desconhecido?

.

.

Sam estava feliz. Finalmente encontrara Jessica. Não ia desistir dela. Não depois de ter se arriscado tanto por ela, quando ainda nem a conhecia. Agora que a conhecera e descobrira o quanto ela era adorável pessoalmente, não se deteria enquanto não a conquistasse. Enquanto ela não fosse sua.

Estava feliz também por suas novas parcerias: Ed Zeddmore e Ash. Duas aquisições extremamente importantes na sua cruzada.

Ligara para Ash naquela mesma noite, logo depois de falar com Ed. Sabia que precisava seguir imediatamente para Utah se quisesse salvar a vida do agente Ross. Mas, não podia simplesmente não aparecer no dia seguinte no curso. Não podia deixar que Ash pensasse que ele fugira. E não era só isso. Ed não tinha o código do rastreador GPS. O aparelho era do FBI e, se contassem com a ajuda de Ash, ganhariam um tempo precioso.

No final das contas, envolver Ash na operação para salvar a vida do agente Ross fora fundamental para que Sam conquistasse definitivamente a confiança do rapaz. Se Sam Winchester não tivesse intervindo, Jensen Ross não teria saído com vida da encrenca em que se metera.

Era estranho pensar que se tivesse escolhido personificar qualquer outro agente, Jensen Ross teria tido uma morte horrível. Ter salvo a vida do agente deixara Sam especialmente feliz. A forma como tudo acontecera. Chegara no momento exato. Como se orquestrado por algum poder superior. Como se o destino o tivesse conduzido passo a passo naquela direção, rumo àquele resultado.

Não sabia por que Ross ainda não o tinha denunciado, mas presumia que desconfiasse que o homem que se passara por ele em Los Angeles e o homem que o salvara em Utah fossem a mesma pessoa. Muita gente o vira no hospital de Cedar City e devia existir um retrato falado seu. Ou talvez Ross estivesse apenas reunindo provas antes de formalizar uma denúncia. Sam podia apostar que Ross era o tipo de homem que seguia um código de honra e que somente por isso que ainda não o denunciara. Ele se sentia em débito e estava buscando uma forma de pagar esta dívida.

Mesmo que fosse denunciado, restava ao FBI identificá-lo. E Ash e Ed o estavam ajudando a destruir os rastros que deixara. Um artista digital amigo de Ash editara quadro a quadro os vídeos gravados durante o curso alterando sutilmente a aparência de Sam. Inclusive nos vídeos do saguão de entrada do prédio FBI. Isso tudo na semana em que Jensen estivera hospitalizado. Com os originais adulterados, a prova estava perdida. Em relação aos vídeos do estacionamento foram menos sutis. Os trechos comprometedores foram simplesmente apagados.

Se Ed não o alertasse, talvez jamais percebesse. Mas, Ed tinha razão: Jensen era realmente muito parecido com Diana, principalmente os olhos. Mas, no que dependesse dele, Jensen Ross era página virada. O mais provável era que nunca mais se vissem.

Ash finalmente confirmara o que Sam suspeitara desde o início. Que a morte de Jessica Moore fora uma farsa montada pelo FBI. Sabia agora que o FBI buscava proteger Jessica de um executivo corrupto. Jessica Moore estava vivendo em San Antonio, sob o nome falso de Adrianne Palicki. Essa informação não constava nem mesmo dos arquivos do FBI. Alguém tinha feito um serviço muito bom para apagar os rastros. Ash levara dois dias inteiros para descobrir o novo nome e o endereço atual da promotora.

O endereço era o da casa em frente à qual ele se encontrava naquele momento.

.

.

Jensen estava contente por finalmente poder tirar uns dias de folga. Deixara o hospital há uma semana, mas não conseguira escapar da burocracia do inquérito policial. Atuara como investigador e quase se tornara uma das vítimas. Sem contar que tudo terminara com um homem morto a bala. Havia relatórios a apresentar e depoimentos a serem dados.

Os exames balísticos indicaram que o tiro fatal partira de um antiquado rifle Winchester. Isso ele SABIA. Ele tinha VISTO o rifle Winchester nas mãos do seu salvador. Existia agora uma prova científica de que vivera uma experiência que não se enquadrava na categoria de sonho.

Isso sem falar que agora via o anjo em todos os lugares. O anjo adquirira o embaraçoso hábito de aparecer quando menos esperava e, principalmente, onde nunca deveria aparecer. Detestava quando ele surgia a seu lado quando estava no banho, escovando os dentes ou abrindo a geladeira para beber água no meio da madrugada. Ou como agora, quando estava enfiando a chave na fechadura da porta de sua casa, em San Antonio. Quando tudo que queria era ser recebido por Jessica com um beijo apaixonado. Quando estava pensando apenas em dormirem abraçados depois de fazerem amor.

– CALMA, Jensen. Muita calma neste momento.

Que diabo de aviso era aquele? Aparecia, dizia uma frase enigmática e simplesmente desaparecia? Agora era assim?

Jensen ainda não tinha fechado a porta quando escuta o que pareceu ser uma voz masculina vinda do andar de cima. Um riso de homem .. do quarto de Jessica? A televisão!? Não. A quem está tentando enganar? Claro que não era a televisão. À medida que sobe silenciosamente os degraus, fica mais e mais claro que, se fosse a televisão, estava sintonizada num momento quente de um filme para adultos.

Risos, gemidos, respirações ofegantes. Jessica - _a sua Jessica_ - estava com um homem na cama? Na SUA cama? Jensen sente a vista escurecer e o peito doer. Estava armado e ia precisar de um controle que não sabia se tinha para não matar a mulher que o fizera de PALHAÇO e o amante dela.

Um forte chute e a porta do quarto se abre com estrondo. Jensen entra com a arma empunhada. Sente a vista queimar pelas lágrimas ainda não derramadas. O homem que estava por cima de Jessica, nu e suado, se vira e se coloca na frente dela, como que para protegê-la. Um último gesto cavalheiresco. Pelo menos não estava agindo como um maldito covarde. Jensen detestaria matar alguém que rastejasse implorando pela própria vida.

Jessica ficara paralisada de medo ao escutar a porta sendo arrombada. A primeira coisa que passou por sua cabeça foi que tinha sido descoberta pelo homem que queria vê-la morta. Ao ver que era Jensen ali com uma arma apontada para ela, ela se deu conta da ironia da situação. O homem que um dia a salvara por dever estava prestes a matá-la por amor. E ela não podia culpá-lo por isso. Nunca se sentira tão suja, tão indigna. Naquele momento, desejou morrer. Desejou que quem estivesse ali fosse realmente um assassino de aluguel.

Jensen desviou o olhar do homem nu para a mulher atrás dele. Ela não o estava encarando. Começara a chorar, envergonhada da própria atitude, e se apressara em cobrir-se com um lençol. Jensen sentiu o coração apertar. Teve vontade de correr até ela e dizer que tudo ia acabar bem, como fizera no passado. Mas sabia que estaria mentindo. As coisas NUNCA voltariam a estar bem entre eles.

Já o amante não fizera nenhum gesto para esconder a própria nudez. Tampouco parecia assustado. Apenas afastara com a mão o cabelo suado que lhe cobria parcialmente o rosto. Só então Jensen reconhece o homem. O homem que o salvara na semana anterior invadira sua casa e o apunhalara no coração. Salvara seu corpo apenas para destroçar sua alma.

O espanto da revelação fez com que Jensen baixasse inconscientemente a arma. Ele estava atônito. Sua hesitação foi de segundos, mas foi tempo suficiente para dar chance ao homem para que saltasse em sua direção e o lançasse para fora do quarto.

Jensen foi jogado com violência contra o guarda-corpo da escada e a dor do baque de seu braço contra o metal do guarda-corpo fez com que soltasse a arma, que desceu escada abaixo.

Jensen luta para se livrar do gigante nu que tenta mantê-lo imobilizado contra o chão do corredor. Queria matar o desgraçado. Então, eles escutam o ruído de diversos carros convergindo para o local. Freadas bruscas. A porta da frente indo ao chão com um estrondo. Homens armados invadindo o andar térreo da casa. Rajadas de metralhadora sendo disparadas de fora contra a fachada da casa e de dentro na direção dos dois homens que há menos de um minuto parecia que iam se matar.

Os dois homens se encaram com os olhos arregalados. Sam levanta e puxa Jensen pela mão tirando-o da linha de fogo. Uma bala acerta Jensen no ombro. Eles recuam até o fim do corredor quando vêem que quatro homens fortemente armados começam a subir a escada na direção deles. Estavam desarmados. Sam estava completamente nu. Estavam perdidos.

Jensen fica novamente atônito quando o homem o empurra para trás e se coloca na frente dele como que para protegê-lo das balas com o próprio corpo nu. Que diabos! O que aquele homem pretende afinal? Enlouquecê-lo?

Dois homens continuam avançando na direção deles e dois entram no quarto onde estava Jessica. Os tiros começam quase simultaneamente. Mas, para espanto de Jensen, seu escudo humano não cai mesmo tendo recebido dezenas de disparos. O homem, que deveria estar morto, avança na direção dos invasores e os segura pela cabeça com as mãos abertas. O que se segue é algo inacreditável. Os homens se incendeiam de dentro para fora e desintegram-se. Jensen segue o homem nu até o quarto. Lá vê quando os homens que mataram Jessica têm o mesmo destino daqueles que tentaram matá-lo no corredor.

Jensen olha para o amante de Jessica sem acreditar no que está vendo. O homem está retirando com os dedos as balas que entraram no seu corpo. Os pontos onde as balas romperam a pele vazam, não sangue, mas luz. A cada bala retirada, o ferimento cicatriza e a pele volta a mostrar-se íntegra.

– Quem encontra-se aqui neste momento sou eu, Jensen. Castiel.

– A Jess ..

Uma explosão abafada, um silvo agudo e Jensen se materializa do lado de fora da casa. Os atacantes que cercavam a casa por fora estão disparando com uma bazuca na direção do quarto de Jessica. Uma explosão destrói completamente o quarto onde se encontravam segundos antes. A carga emocional da traição e da morte de Jessica combinada à perda de sangue são demasiadas para Jensen. Ele cai desacordado em meio ao tiroteio a seu redor.

Quando Jensen abre os olhos, a primeira coisa que vê é o rosto do homem de olhos verde-acastanhados o olhando com um olhar preocupado. No instante seguinte, ele tem as mãos em torno do pescoço do homem. Ia estrangular o desgraçado que lhe roubara Jessica. O homem aperta seu ombro baleado e a dor força Jensen a afrouxar o aperto em torno do pescoço do outro.

– Jensen, me escuta. Eu JURO que não sabia que essa era a SUA casa. Eu não sabia que você e a Jessica estavam juntos. Vem comigo, vou levar você a um hospital. Você está perdendo muito sangue. A bala deve ter atingido uma artéria. Precisamos retirar essa bala do seu ombro.

– Cara, o que você quer comigo?

– Neste momento, apenas levar você a um hospital. Depois, se você quiser, pode me dar um murro. Até dois. E, ao final, quem sabe, podemos ir a um bar, para enchermos a cara e chorarmos juntos a morte da Jessica.

.

Quando Jensen Ross finalmente estende a mão na direção de Samuel Winchester, uma onda de mudança avança pelo espaço-tempo alterando o futuro daquela realidade. Um futuro em que Jensen Ross faz o que Samuel Winchester jamais seria capaz de fazer: matar o garoto-demônio Benjamin Braeden antes que ele dissesse SIM para Lúcifer.

.

FIM

* * *

**ESCLARECIMENTOS**:

1) Na realidade 2, não existe a necessidade ou o costume do anjo de pedir permissão ao humano para assumir o controle do corpo.

2) O futuro da realidade 2 foi mudado e o Apocalipse foi abortado. A realidade 2 foi salva. O destino original foi relatado na fic SETE VIDAS-PRÓLOGO (capítulo 5).

* * *

**_PLANO DA OBRA_:**

_1) VIDA ZERO: www fanfiction net/s/9685726/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-ZERO_

_2) VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/9710922/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-1_

_3) **VIDA 2**: www fanfiction net/s/9736133/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-2_

_4) VIDA 3: www fanfiction net/s/9758340/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-3 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_5) VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/9841078/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-4_

_6) VIDA 5: www fanfiction net/s/9989060/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-5 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_7) VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/9988970/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-6_

_8) VIDA 7: www fanfiction net/s/10270245/1/SETE-VIDAS-VIDA-7 (EPÍLOGO INCLUÍDO)_

_9) PRÓLOGO: www fanfiction net/s/10279758/1/SETE-VIDAS-PRÓLOGO_

_10) EPÍLOGO VIDA 1: www fanfiction net/s/10316825/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-1_

_11) **EPÍLOGO VIDA 2**_

_12) EPÍLOGO VIDA 4: www fanfiction net/s/10503582/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-4_

_13) EPÍLOGO VIDA 6: www fanfiction net/s/10546004/1/SETE-VIDAS-EPÍLOGO-VIDA-6_

* * *

27.06.2014


End file.
